


Je te pardonne/I forgive you

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Blanc ou Noir [12]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dramatic, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Elijah sa che presto Tristan dovrà combattere contro l'oscura minaccia che hanno previsto gli Antenati e così decide di distrarlo regalandosi e regalandogli una giornata tutta per loro al museo. La sera, però, i presagi negativi cominciano a farsi sempre più pressanti e Elijah teme davvero di poter perdere il suo giovane amante.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni non appartengono a me bensì a registi, autori, produttori e sceneggiatori della serie TV The Originals.





	Je te pardonne/I forgive you

**Je te Pardonne/ I forgive you**

_I forgive you_

_You know now what you have done_

_I forgive you_

_Now that’s time for me to move on_

_I forgive you_

_You did not see right from wrong_

_I love you, always in my heart._

_(“Je te Pardonne/ I forgive you” Maitre Gims ft._ _Sia)_

 

I rapporti tra Elijah e Hayley parevano essersi piuttosto raffreddati dopo l’episodio del patio: la ragazza era consapevole di aver fatto una figura meschina mostrandosi offensiva e provocatrice, ma allo stesso tempo non capiva perché il vampiro Originale dovesse mostrarsi tanto paziente e tollerante con il piccolo mostro. Tuttavia anche lei doveva sopportare la presenza di Tristan e l’insolita gentilezza di Elijah nei suoi confronti, poiché, a quanto sosteneva Vincent, sarebbe stato proprio il Conte l’artefice della sconfitta della minaccia che incombeva su Hope e sulla famiglia Mikaelson. Per il bene della figlia Hayley avrebbe stretto i denti e resistito, ma una volta che il pericolo fosse passato ci avrebbe pensato lei a scacciare quel subdolo e viscido serpente, visto che Elijah sembrava incapace di capire quale fosse la cosa giusta da fare.

Dal canto suo, Elijah provava sentimenti contrastanti che lo rendevano meno sicuro di sé.

Continuava a pensare che il suo futuro dovesse essere legato a Hayley e a Hope, che con loro avrebbe potuto formare la famiglia che desiderava e vivere una vita più serena, eppure, allo stesso tempo, era in ansia per la sorte di Tristan. Riteneva, infatti, che gli Antenati lo avrebbero usato per i loro scopi e che non si sarebbero interessati del suo destino una volta sventata la minaccia. Quello che contava, per loro, era sbarazzarsi dell’entità malefica che minacciava la stabilità di New Orleans e avevano scelto Tristan per farlo, poco importava a quale prezzo.

Quali motivazioni potevano aver avuto gli antenati per scegliere proprio Tristan? Non era difficile immaginarlo. Tristan era uno dei vampiri più antichi dopo gli Originali e dunque più potente di molti altri; era inoltre facilmente ricattabile dopo che avevano fatto rapire sua sorella da Vincent e, alla resa dei conti, sarebbe stato nel suo interesse proteggere il suo Creatore dato che, morto lui, si sarebbe istantaneamente estinta anche la sua intera discendenza.

E poi, ma pensare a questo raggelava il sangue di Elijah, per loro Tristan era _sacrificabile_.

Per tutti questi motivi, l’Originale riteneva che fosse giusto, in quel periodo, mostrarsi più paziente e gentile con Tristan, fargli qualche concessione e passare del tempo con lui. Hayley avrebbe dovuto capire, Tristan aveva bisogno di stare tranquillo e rilassarsi per poi essere pronto e concentrato quando fosse stato il momento di agire.

Eppure, il pensiero che davvero attanagliava il cuore e la mente di Elijah era un altro.

_Cosa farei se Tristan non sopravvivesse alla prova? Voglio stargli accanto il più possibile, adesso che posso averlo qui con me…_

Quella mattina, dunque, Elijah si presentò a Tristan con disinvoltura e un sorriso accattivante.

“Qualche giorno fa sembrava sentissi il bisogno di uscire da questo palazzo. Bene, non hai il permesso di andare fuori da solo, ma ho pensato che ti farebbe bene fare una passeggiata e distrarti. Beninteso, verrai con me e non ti perderò di vista un solo istante” gli annunciò.

“Proprio non ti fidi di me, eh? Pensi di procurarti anche un _guinzaglio_ , tanto per stare sul sicuro?” ribatté Tristan, in tono insolente.

In realtà quella reazione caustica serviva a mascherare la profonda emozione e il turbamento provato quando Elijah gli aveva detto che lo avrebbe portato fuori. Sarebbero usciti insieme, dunque, solo loro due? Tristan si impose di non fare lo sciocco e di mantenere un’apparenza di controllo: quella era soltanto un’altra concessione che l’Originale intendeva fargli, in virtù del fatto che lui era destinato a salvare la sua vita e la sua famiglia. Inutile farsi film mentali come un ragazzino di tredici anni…

“Spero di non averne bisogno, tu che ne dici?” ribatté Elijah, stando al gioco. Inspiegabilmente, anche lui si sentiva rilassato e sereno al pensiero di trascorrere una giornata fuori con Tristan. “Ho saputo che al New Orleans Museum of Art si sta svolgendo un’interessantissima mostra itinerante sui tesori della tomba di Tutankhamon e ho pensato che potrebbe farti piacere visitarla. Potremmo recarci lì stamattina e restare anche a pranzare nel ristorante che c’è all’interno del museo, per visitare tutto quello che ci interessa con calma.” *****

Tristan ostentava calma e distacco, ma dentro di sé fremeva: Elijah aveva pensato proprio a tutto e quella sarebbe stata davvero una giornata tutta per loro, a prescindere dalle intenzioni del suo Creatore. Sarebbe stato davvero molto difficile mantenersi controllato e non farsi illusioni…

“Non capisco il motivo di questo improvviso slancio di generosità da parte tua, ma sarebbe da sciocchi rifiutare un’occasione simile” replicò il giovane Conte. “Io sono pronto, possiamo partire quando vuoi.”

“Non c’è momento migliore del momento presente” fu la risposta di Elijah.

Così i due si recarono al New Orleans Museum of Art, suscitando i commenti più o meno malevoli del resto della famiglia.

“Va bene che Tristan, secondo le visioni di Vincent, è destinato a salvare la nostra famiglia, ma qui mi sembra che si stia esagerando” disse Freya, dopo che i due furono usciti. “Se Elijah desiderava vedere quella mostra avrebbe potuto andarci da solo o chiedere a qualcuno di noi di accompagnarlo.”

“Io mi fido di Elijah” ribatté Rebekah, alla quale quell’uscita al museo sapeva tanto di appuntamento galante, nel modo un po’ contorto del fratello maggiore, “e se ha scelto di portare fuori Tristan avrà senza dubbio i suoi motivi. Non credo che esista il minimo pericolo e, anzi, probabilmente è anche una mossa astuta: in questo modo Tristan dovrà sentirsi ancora più in debito con lui e impegnarsi maggiormente per la missione che gli è destinata.”

“Quello psicopatico non sa nemmeno dove stia di casa la gratitudine” fu il tagliente commento di Hayley. “Elijah si sbaglia di grosso se pensa che questa concessione serva a legarlo di più alla famiglia.”

“Non sono d’accordo con te” le disse Rebekah, cercando tuttavia le parole giuste per non offendere i sentimenti della ragazza. Lei non aveva il minimo dubbio che Tristan fosse legato ad Elijah per più di un motivo e che stargli accanto avrebbe contribuito a sviluppare sempre di più il suo affetto per lui… ma non poteva certo dirlo in faccia a Hayley! “Tristan è comunque asservito ad Elijah e io so per esperienza quanto, nonostante rivalità, odio e vendette, alla resa dei conti il legame più forte resti quello tra creatura e Creatore. Il fatto che tra loro due si crei un buon rapporto non può essere che un vantaggio per tutti.”

“In questo caso penso che Rebekah abbia ragione” intervenne Klaus, ripensando al suo rapporto altalenante con Marcel. “Elijah fa benissimo a trattare bene il piccolo mostro, cercando di essere per lui quella figura di mentore e guida che, finora, non è mai stato. Ciò che mi domando, invece, è perché non ha chiesto a nessuno di noi se volevamo accompagnarli. Io sarei stato interessato a visitare la mostra sui tesori di Tutankhamon…”

Rebekah represse un risolino e tentò di trovare una risposta convincente.

“Beh, immagino che abbia pensato che a nessuno di noi avrebbe fatto piacere trascorrere una giornata intera insieme a Tristan!” disse.

“Ci puoi scommettere!” fu la replica decisa di Hayley. “Io non sopporto nemmeno di stare nella stessa stanza con quell’infido assassino e spero vivamente che, quando il pericolo sarà passato, ce ne potremo liberare in un modo o in un altro.”

“Io, invece, avrei anche potuto tollerare la presenza del mostriciattolo” dissentì Klaus. “Lo avrei ignorato per tutto il tempo e mi sarei goduto le meraviglie della mostra… ma non è così importante. Approfitterò di questo tempo libero per andare a parlare con Marcel. Sono diversi giorni che non si fa vivo e questo non mi piace. Avete visto tutti com’è diventato freddo con noi dopo che abbiamo messo in pericolo la vita di Davina e non vorrei che… Insomma, è molto meglio che ci parli personalmente.”

Mentre Klaus si recava a casa di Marcel, la giornata di Elijah e Tristan si stava svolgendo nel miglior modo possibile. Il Conte era quasi incredulo dalla felicità e, pur ripetendosi che non doveva illudersi, che quella giornata non significava niente, che tutto sarebbe ben presto tornato come prima, si sentiva come se uno dei suoi desideri si fosse finalmente trasformato in realtà: Elijah lo portava con sé, lo istruiva, lo guidava e si mostrava gentile e premuroso con lui. Avevano visitato il museo con estremo interesse, soffermandosi in particolare sulla mostra egizia e commentando insieme i tesori e le opere d’arte che ammiravano, come se fossero stati amici di lunga data.

Ad un certo punto la guida aveva spiegato che, durante la sepoltura, gli antichi Egizi erano soliti mettere un talismano a forma di scarabeo sul petto del defunto, tra le bende. Ciò avveniva perché, nell’aldilà, il dio Anubis avrebbe pesato il cuore del morto e, se esso fosse risultato più pesante di una piuma, sarebbe stato condannato per l’eternità; la presenza dello scarabeo, invece, faceva sì che il cuore risultasse sempre più leggero, anche se in vita il defunto non si era comportato bene.

“Per far risultare leggero il tuo cuore ci vorrebbero più di cento scarabei” sussurrò provocatorio Elijah all’orecchio di Tristan.

“Forse dovresti pensare al tuo, di cuore” replicò soavemente il Conte, con un altro sussurro: se Elijah voleva un duello verbale, lui non si sarebbe di certo tirato indietro. “Ti credi tanto virtuoso, ma il piatto della bilancia di Anubis crollerebbe sotto il peso della tua anima nera, anche con tutti gli scarabei di questo mondo.”

A quelle parole gli occhi dell’Originale avevano scintillato. Aveva afferrato Tristan per le spalle e lo aveva portato con sé dietro un pesante tendaggio della sala, dove aveva iniziato a baciarlo e a mordicchiarlo sul collo, imprigionandolo per la vita con un braccio e facendo scendere l’altra mano ad accarezzarlo intimamente.

“Ma che… che ti prende adesso?” aveva tentato di protestare il Conte, indignato per la mancanza di rispetto che Elijah gli stava dimostrando e ancor di più con se stesso perché il suo corpo si accendeva e fremeva a quel contatto.

“Posso fare quello che voglio, visto che sono il tuo Sire” aveva risposto in un soffio Elijah, sempre continuando a baciarlo e toccarlo. “Se vuoi che smetta, dovrai pregarmi di farlo e non dimenticare di chiamarmi _Mio Signore_.”

“Te lo puoi scordare” ansimò Tristan.

“Allora significa che vuoi che continui” aveva concluso l’Originale, toccandolo con più audacia e voltandogli il volto verso il suo per baciarlo profondamente, godendo il contatto con la sua bocca morbida, il suo sapore e il profumo della sua pelle. Aveva continuato fin quando aveva voluto, prima di uscire dal riparo del tendaggio e ritornare verso gli oggetti esposti come se nulla fosse. Tristan lo aveva seguito pochi istanti dopo, molto scosso e cercando di risistemarsi giacca e cravatta insieme alla dignità che gli era finita sotto i piedi.

Per il resto di quella indimenticabile giornata, conclusasi con un raffinato pranzo al _Courtyard Cafe_ , il ristorante che si trovava all’interno del museo, Elijah si comportò da perfetto gentiluomo, affabile e affascinante, mandando completamente in confusione il giovane Conte che, se possibile, si sentiva più attratto da lui ogni minuto che passava e avrebbe desiderato soltanto che quel giorno così speciale durasse in eterno.

I due rientrarono al palazzo dei Mikaelson solo a pomeriggio inoltrato. Klaus non era ancora tornato dal suo colloquio con Marcel, ma Freya e Rebekah non poterono fare a meno di notare che il volto di Elijah appariva sereno e rilassato come poche volte lo avevano visto e che gli occhi chiarissimi di Tristan sembravano illuminati di luce propria.

Rebekah sorrise tra sé, quasi intenerita vedendo confermati i propri sospetti; al contrario Freya s’innervosì nell’osservare quella nuova complicità tanto evidente tra loro. Va bene, Tristan sarebbe dovuto diventare la loro _arma segreta_ contro una minaccia non ancora ben definita, ma c’era proprio bisogno che Elijah si legasse così tanto a lui? Aveva già dimenticato tutte le malvagità che aveva compiuto e gli intrighi che aveva tramato contro la loro famiglia?

Quella sera Elijah pensò che avrebbe dovuto compensare tutto il tempo trascorso con Tristan mostrandosi più gentile con Hayley e passando la notte con lei e, come sempre quando sentiva di avere un dovere da compiere, tentò di farlo. La raggiunse nello studio e volle provare a raccontarle ciò che aveva visto di affascinante e insolito alla mostra, chiedendole come aveva passato la giornata, se era andata a trovare Hope… ma la ragazza era ostile, offesa per essere stata lasciata sola e indignata con Tristan. Ad ogni tentativo paziente e sollecito di Elijah rispondeva in modo laconico se non addirittura nervoso. Questo suo atteggiamento non fece che aumentare nell’Originale l’insofferenza verso di lei e gli riportò alla mente il modo meschino in cui si era comportata con Tristan nel patio pochi giorni prima, provocandolo e insultandolo al fine di ottenere da lui una reazione aggressiva che avrebbe poi scatenato la collera di Elijah.

Dopo aver trascorso un paio d’ore cercando inutilmente di sentirsi a suo agio con Hayley, Elijah decise che quel comportamento non meritava indulgenza e si autoassolse per il suo desiderio di tornare da Tristan. Senza sprecare troppe parole di commiato, si alzò dal divano su cui sedeva e lasciò lo studio per dirigersi verso la stanza in cui si trovava il giovane Conte. Nel ballatoio, però, incontrò Klaus che appariva piuttosto preoccupato.

“Che ti succede, Niklaus?” gli domandò.

“Sono andato da Marcel, stamani” rispose il fratello minore, con lo sguardo perduto a inseguire qualche lontano pensiero. “Volevo parlare con lui perché dopo ciò che è accaduto con Davina non si è fatto praticamente più vedere. Questa minaccia ancora sconosciuta incombe su di noi ed è importante sapere su chi possiamo contare. Però Marcel mi è sembrato strano, evasivo, non pareva interessato a ciò che avevo da dirgli, come se non credesse a un reale pericolo. Con lui c’era Sofya, ricordi la vampira mercenaria che lavorava per Lucien? Beh, adesso, a quanto pare, è la sua amante. Questa cosa non mi piace affatto, quella donna potrà solo contribuire a metterlo sempre più contro di noi.”

“Hai ragione, non piace nemmeno a me” concordò Elijah. “E’ vero che Sofya lavorava per Lucien solo per interesse, ma potrebbe nutrire rancore per l’uccisione del suo capo. Forse sarà bene che gli parli anch’io domani.”

La notizia che aveva portato Klaus era preoccupante. Elijah diede la buonanotte al fratello e si avviò verso la stanza di Tristan, rendendosi conto, con sorpresa e sgomento, di sentirsi impaziente di rivederlo. Non era soltanto il desiderio di lui a spingerlo: il vampiro Originale era ansioso di raccontare a Tristan ciò che gli aveva detto Klaus, di metterlo a parte dei suoi sospetti e delle sue preoccupazioni, di considerarlo, insomma, come un suo pari, un nuovo membro della famiglia Mikaelson. Provava sollievo all’idea di non dover tornare da Hayley e di potersi invece confidare con Tristan e, nonostante dentro di sé condannasse questi sentimenti, pure non poteva impedirsi di provarli.

Eppure, quando aprì la porta della stanza di Tristan e vide il volto del giovane Conte illuminarsi per la sorpresa, ogni scrupolo e rimorso scomparve: lui era esattamente dove voleva stare e quello, al momento, era il suo posto.

Elijah si sentì subito meglio quando poté condividere il fardello che portava con Tristan, parlando con lui gli parve che le cose potessero comunque sistemarsi e che, sebbene con molte difficoltà, tutto sarebbe finito bene. Poi, rinfrancato, prese il giovane tra le braccia e lo baciò a lungo, dimenticando i pensieri e le preoccupazioni; cominciò a spogliarlo e a liberarsi degli abiti senza smettere di baciarlo, potendo finalmente sfogare quel desiderio che aveva dovuto reprimere la mattina al museo. Si mise sopra di lui e lo prese con ardore ma anche con una certa qual tenerezza, baciandolo e accarezzandogli i capelli mentre si muoveva in modo lento e profondo dentro di lui, cercando di far durare il più possibile quegli attimi di piacere e dolcezza. Solo dopo molto tempo, molti baci e molte carezze, giunse all’apice dell’estasi insieme a lui, sentendosi completamente appagato nel corpo e nel cuore. Strinse tra le braccia Tristan, che era sfinito e ansante, e chiuse gli occhi, convinto che sarebbe riuscito a godere di un sereno riposo insieme a lui.

Dal canto suo, Tristan era riuscito a mantenersi calmo e a ostentare tranquillità quando Elijah gli aveva parlato di Marcel e Sofya, ma l’accenno alla vampira gli aveva subito fatto tornare alla mente la scena che aveva visto in sogno e adesso comprendeva, finalmente, chi fosse la donna che avrebbe pugnalato Elijah. Quando ritenne che l’Originale si fosse addormentato, si sollevò sul cuscino, puntellandosi ad un gomito, e restò a guardare il suo Sire mentre nel suo cuore infuriava la tempesta. Temeva che il momento della resa dei conti fosse vicino e non aveva ancora avuto altri messaggi dagli Antenati, né tramite i sogni né tramite Vincent. Era terrorizzato all’idea di non poter fare abbastanza per salvare Elijah e adesso la giornata che avevano trascorso insieme gli sembrava un sogno incantato lontano milioni di anni luce dalla terribile realtà.

“Non sai che è molto fastidioso dormire quando qualcuno ti guarda fisso?” gli domandò, inaspettatamente, Elijah.

Tristan, che lo credeva addormentato, trasalì e cercò di dominarsi, affinché sul suo viso non si potessero scorgere le ombre e le paure che lo laceravano. Non voleva che Elijah si preoccupasse, ma nemmeno che capisse quanto _lui_ era in pena per la sua sorte…

Il vampiro Originale aprì gli occhi e si voltò verso di lui.

“Qualcosa non va, ragazzino?” gli chiese.

Tristan tentò con una risposta arrogante, per non mostrare il tumulto che lo straziava.

“Lo sai che se chiunque altro osasse chiamarmi _ragazzino_ lo farei lentamente a pezzi e lo spargerei per tutti gli angoli di strada di New Orleans?” ribatté con insolenza.

“Allora, se non vuoi che ti chiami così, comportati da adulto e dimmi chiaramente cosa ti preoccupa.”

“Non sono preoccupato” mentì Tristan, cercando di sviare il discorso su un altro argomento. “Mi ero messo a pensare a tutte le cose che mi hai fatto in questi mille anni, al fatto che mi hai usato come esca per tuo padre, che mi hai abbandonato, che mi hai condannato a un supplizio atroce nel container… eppure io non riesco a odiarti. Anzi, ti perdono per tutto quello che mi hai fatto e sono contento di essere stato scelto per salvarti la vita.”

“Oh, mi sento già molto meglio sapendo che Sua Grazia il Conte Tristan de Martel mi ha graziosamente concesso il suo perdono” replicò Elijah, beffardo, scompigliando i capelli del giovane.

“E’ inutile che mi prendi in giro!” ribatté Tristan, in tono oltraggiato. “Una volta ho letto in un libro una frase che mi ha colpito: _merita di morire soltanto chi ha saldato tutti i suoi conti. **_ Forse è per questo che non hai voluto uccidermi e invece mi hai condannato a quell’agonia eterna nel container, per farmi pagare tutti i conti in sospeso… ma io ti ho perdonato lo stesso, per quanto sia stato orribile. Ti ho perdonato a tal punto che sono disposto anche a rischiare la mia vita per salvarti e tu invece…”

Elijah non volle sentire altro. Afferrò Tristan e lo attirò contro il suo petto, reso d’un tratto inquieto dalle sue parole.

“E’ proprio questo che non voglio che tu faccia. Tu non devi rischiare niente, Tristan, perché anch’io ti ho perdonato per ciò che hai fatto con la Strix, per ciò che volevi fare alla mia famiglia… ti ho perdonato nell’istante stesso in cui sono venuto a riprenderti dal container e non voglio che ti accada niente, né ora né mai. Sono stato chiaro?”

Le parole di Elijah commossero Tristan, tanto che il giovane dovette fare uno sforzo per trattenere le lacrime, ma ancora una volta reagì con l’ironia che tanto lo aiutava a dissimulare.

“Cristallino” rispose, abbandonandosi all’abbraccio del suo Sire.

Ma sapeva bene che, almeno quella volta, non avrebbe obbedito al suo ordine.

Sapeva bene che avrebbe messo in gioco la sua vita senza esitazioni per difendere quella del suo Creatore, dell’uomo che amava disperatamente da mille anni, del centro stesso della sua esistenza.

 

 

**FINE**

 

 

***Ho trovato le informazioni sul New Orleans Museum of Art su Wikipedia XD e c’era scritto anche che qualche anno fa c’è stata veramente una mostra sui tesori della tomba di Tutankhamon!**

** **La frase è nel libro “Il labirinto degli spiriti” di Carlos Ruiz Zafon**

  

 

 

 

  


End file.
